Impossible love
by APHBrussels
Summary: What happends when two who loved each other got seperated and lived in another kingdom..thought they try to get together. You have to read to know what happens.


_Queen of clubs POV_  
>So this is my fate as the Queen of Clubs .<br>I'm here to hear to who I'm going to marry.  
>Forced marriage of course I wonder who the club king is.<br>" The kingdom of Clubs king: Ivan, queen: Maureen Jacobs, jack: Roderich Edelstein. the kingdom of Spades: King: Alfred f jones ,Queen: Natalia , jack : Honda Kiku…."  
>When they call out your name you must get your crown. So I'm going to marry my childhood friend.<p>

Kiku Honda jack of the spades part.. It's sad we don't live in the same kingdom. He is a good friend of me and I started to like him a lot.

" I'm not going to marry someone I don't love . I want to marry who I love not because it's my fate." I shouted throw the room. I got over to Kiku and said ."please take this ring and protect it my king of hearts." The ring I gave him was the ring that the queen of clubs get when she got crowned but I gave it to him to remember me.

The king of hearts Arthur Kirkland got up to. Oh no I'm so dead right now. But he walked over to the king of spades and said: "I agree with the Queen of clubs. Here take this ring and remember me. Because you will not see me after this." He hand over his ring. Did the king just have the same thought as me. Telling this to someone from another country will bring us In a lot of trouble, but I'm glad I did it.

_*3years later*_  
><em>Jack of spades pov<em>  
>"You can have a short break, Kiku . I appreciate that you help me so much;"<br>I nodded and walked out of the room to my room. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ring I got from my best friend before she disappeared. uh to be honest I love her, but she is a queen and I'm a jack.

I was shocked that the queen of clubs loved me back, but after that she was never seen again; also the king of hearts is never seen since the same day. I have the feeling they do horrible things to her. I lie on my stomach on my bed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up.

"I'm so sorry king it will never happen again I swear. "I mumbled and bowed." please stand up Kiku. You miss her do you?" he knows that I love the queen of clubs. "yes king." He made me face him." please call me Alfred." The king of spades. I noticed that the queen started to like the king of clubs.

But I have a feeling he isn't' treating the queen of clubs well. "king you have a visitor !" Natalia shouted. "what are you doing here may I ask you?" the king asked the visitor. I thing 19 years old but it looked like we have met before. And the king noticed that to." Kiku check who she is." The king demand before the girl could answer. I removed the piece of clothing that coved her chest and saw a club mark on it.

"Please don't tell him please I beg you king of spades I will do anything." my heart started to race and my face got red did I just…" the queen of clubs… you'll do anything you said? I will not tell Ivan anything if you can bring me the king of hearts." She nodded , Maureen must be desperate.

Later I walked into the room where she was going to switch clothes , even though she wears old and dirty clothes she stay beautiful to me." Kiku it's nice to see you again after such a long time." Her voice sounded like music in my ears. My toughs where to strong, I couldn't handle myself so I kissed her. She gently kissed back. We stayed like this until we noticed the king was watching us. "uh queen it's time." Maureen only nodded.

_At the 3 castle: Brussels pov;_  
>"What brings you here?" the queen of hearts asks me." I have a… terminal … illness… I …only…have a month left ..please…my last… wish is …. To see … king before I die… I already saw… the king of clubs and… spades… please let… me … see the … king… of hearts."<p>

I tried to act like I was going to die soon and I think it worked because I was allowed to see the king of hearts. "not long."

Elisabeth said before locking the door. "Please don't hurt me." What did she do to him. "Arthur don't be afraid. it's me." I let him see the club mark on my chest. he hugged me and said it's nice to see you again the queen of clubs or Maureen Jacobs." That's the name I'm born with. "Maureen , you don't know how happy I am to see you." He almost squeezed me but I knew why he was acting like this.

"Arthur I missed you to but I'm here on a request of the King of Spades."


End file.
